Ouran High School Cosplay Club
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Renge thinks the Club's, ie Tamaki's, Cosplay ideas are boring and so brings it upon herself to make things more....Interresting.
1. Not Good Enough!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any anime that appears here.

**Ouran High School Cosplay Club **

**Chapter One-Not Good Enough**

" I'm NOT wearing that!" Haruhi shouted. " Not again!"

" But Daddy wants you to look beautiful." Tamaki complained. The large kimono lay on the ground, so many layers and layers it was it's own mountain. His own kimono was so heavy it forced him to sit down as he spoke. The rest of the hosts had similar issues: Poor Honey had been swallowed in his own; Mori was currently searching for him. Hikaru and Karou had to rely on each other for support, and Kyouya was taking notes from his chair aside Tamaki's.

" Not good enough!" _High powered motor_. Renge's platform rose from the depths of the Third Music Room, till she towered over the Hosts. Her outfit was the opposite of theirs: While they were nearly swallowed by their many layered kimonos, Renge was barely covered. Her outfit consisted of: a black bra, black gloves, a black thong, a long black cape, a skull necklace, and a gold tiarra. She sat on a trunk and scowled down at the hosts. "Your choice of Cosplay is not good enough!" Haruhi groaned

'Oh no.' She thought. ' Renge-chan just might make things worse.' Renge pointed an acussing gloved finger at the hosts.

" You have already used the Heian style kimono recently and other historical atire. If you keep this up, the ladies will become bored of your unoriginality!" She swooshed her cape around herself. " There is a wealth of cosplays if you would be bothered to look!"

" And what would you have us do?" Tamak demanded quite angerily. Using the Heian theme again had been his idea. ' Haruhi-chan would look so cute!' he said.

" I believe Renge-chan is talking about anime cosplay." Kyouya replied. " She is right, by appealing to the many otaku of Ouran we can bring in many more customers."

" But I want to see Haruhi in a kimono again." Tamakk protested.

"...and many of those anime..." Kyouya said as if he hadn't heard Tamaki. "...Have a male and female lead." He adjusted his glasses as Tamaki started up his inner mind theather.

_Tamaki Inner Mind Theather_

Haruhi groaned as the evil Queen Benio blasted her against the far wall.

" Sailor Moon!" The hosts-I mean salior scouts-shouted as their leader was injuried. Haruhi slowly got to her feet.

" You will not win Benio!" She declared. " If it's the last thing I do," Haruhi struck a pose " I will punish you in the name of the moon!" Benio snarled evilly as she sent her minions, Chizuru and Hinako, to finish off the weakened Sailor scouts.

Dramatic music accompanied the arrival of a red rose that stopped the malevolent Zuka Club- I mean Negaverse-in it's tracks.

" You shall not harm Sailor Moon." Tamaki declared from a tower above the battle, his black cape flapping in the wind.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Haruhi shouted with joy. Tamaki jumped down and landed gracefully beside her.

" We shall defeat this evil together!" Haruhi nodded.

" With the power of our love!"

Tamaki sighed with eleation at such a scene. Then his face hardened to that of one taking command.

" Listen my subjects!" He called with authority. " We shall take up anime cosplay!"

Haruhi sweatdropped. 'I wonder if there's an anime character called _Shadow King?_ She thought.

" I'm not wearing a salior fuku either." She said aloud. Renge held a hand against her mouth and laughed.  
" OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH! Don't worry Haruhi-chan, your character hates clothes like that."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o

This fic is going to be so much fun. I already have a number of ideas.Oh and a cookie(and request) for anyone who guesses who Renge is cosplaying.


	2. The Cosplaying Begins

_The Host Club is Now Open_

**Slayers**

A ball of smoke filled the Host Club, out of that smoke came a man with purple hair, in a long red cloak, bearing a staff. He walked before the frightened customers and stopped.

" It's time..."

Another man appeared out of the mist beside the first.  
" For the the..."

They banged their staffs on the ground and a great wind appeared out of nowhere to blow the smoke away.

" WHICH ONE IS COPY REZO GAME!" Both twins said. The ladies shighed in relief and looked closely at the two Rezos for some difference.

" The Rezo on the right." One of the ladies guessed. The Rezos shook their head.

Hikaru sat next to a lady and titled her chin.

" But don't worry, I can still love you much more then the original Rezo can." The lady blushed while the others squealed.

Honey stood beside Mori, pointing towards the horizon with _her_ justice finger. Honey was sporting a white cape, tunics and breeches all with pink triming. " Forward Zelgadis! FOR CAKE!"

" Ah." Mori nodded. Renge had somehow managed to turn his skin grey, glue stones to his skin and attach a wire wig to his head. Haruhi suspected Renge had involved Honey in Mori's transformaton.

She looked from her own long red whig, to the four talismens at her wrists, waist and neck, to her own mediveal european garb.

" A greedy pyromaniac." She sighed. " At least I can walk in this outfit."

A messengar walked in carrying a cart loaded with food.

" Who ordered all this ootro?" He asked. Haruhi's eyes aquired a glazed look and she pounced on the Tray. Tamaki came running over to her. His long blond mane like flying behind him, making the ladies sigh. With his broad shoulder armor, tunic,breeches and sword at his waist he made a dashing figure.

" Lina! You shouldn't eat so fast. You'll choke." Haruhi glared at him for interupting her meal. She hald her hand out against him and yelled  
" Fireball!" A stream of flame accompanied by a small scale exposive accompanied her shout.Tamaki went flying and landed head first against the far wall of the Third Music Room.

" Li-chan! That wasn't just!" Honey denounced.

" It's Gourry-senpai, there's nothing up there to damage." Haruhi retorted and went back to devouring the Ootro.

" Oh-Oh-Oh!" Renge laughed in her **Naga** costume. " it's working just as I planned. But Kyouya-sama, how did you make such realistic special effects?"

Kyouya put his notebook within his black cloak, picked up his ruby adorend staff and wagged his finger at Renge.  
" Sora Wa Himstu Desu."

At which point the Host Club erupted in fangirl squeals.

**Tenchi**

Haruhi looked down at her costume, she was the only one still wearing the school uniform. " Why am I the only one dressed like this?"

_High-Powered Motor _

" It';s very simple Haruhi-_kun_." Renge explained as her platform rose from the depths of the Third Music Room. "Tenchi is the focus of all the interests, just like you are." She had a long spiky red whig over her normal brown, and wore a long lab coat with long rubber gloves, like a mad scientist.

Haruhi blinked.' Love interests?' she thought in utter confusion.

A robotic mini Renge appeared on the big Renge's left shoulder

" You're the greatest Renge!" A second mini Renge appeared on her right shoulder

"Renge! The Greatest in the Universe!" Renge nodded.

" Very true. I _am_ the Greatest Cosplay Genius in the Universe." Haruhi sweatdropped.

' I think she's taking this too far.' She though as the three Renges laughed maniacally.

The doors to the Host Club opened wide and bright light sone forth to blind all within. Out of this light came a majestic figure. Elegant robes, a regal posture, and long purple wig, with two giant logs on either side.

" Azaka, Kamidake. " Tamaki called.

" Yes Princess!" The logs replied.

" Make sure those devious space pirates-" Tamaki pointed at the twins. "-Stay away from my precious son." The Logs scurried away to do their Lady's bidding. Haruhi's sweatdrop got bigger.

'I stand corrected. Senpai's the bigger freak'

After Tamaki and his Log Guardians was Honey. The smaller royal was wearing a robe similar to Tamaki's and a long blue wig. She was also currently hugging a giant cabbit.

" Doesn't Mori-kun look cute like that?" Asked a heart-eyed Mori fangirl.

" A girl and her pet, it's adorable!" squealed another.

From out of the Shadows emerged a man reeking of evil, a man so fightfully powerful as to make his enemies run in fear at the very sight of him

" Renge-san." Kyouya asked. " am I a mad scientist or exiled jurain royalty?"

Renge put a finger to her chin, " Hmmm, either one is fine. The Kagato of _Unverse _and _Muyo _are too different to merge."

**Full Metal Alchemist**

Tamaki walked in. From, his gait, to his posture to his military uniform, he was every inch a colonel. On his hands were white gloves with alchemic circles inscribed on them. His gloved hands encompassed the hand of the lady who desiganted him.

" Oh my princess." he began. " When I look at you, the flame in my heart becomes hotter then any fire then even I, the Flame Alchemist, could ever hope to create." The lady blushed and looked aside shyly.

" Tamaki-sama..." Tamaki removed one hand and snapped, the candles on the table before them instantly sprang to life.

" Would my lady be interested in a candle lit tea?" The lady, still blushing, nodded.

Haruhi grimaced at the cheesyness and looked away Tamaki and his curent fangirl and down at her own outfit. It was military finery just like tamaki's but for a lieutenant instead. She had walked in with tamaki and now stood just behind him. Instead of alchemic gloves she had a pair of handheld guns. Another difference between her outfit and Tamaki's was she was wearing a mini-skirt.Tamaki, and the twins, stared at her and blushed after she came out of the dressing room, but she couldn't figure out why.

Mori, also in a a military get up, was showing the Honey-Mori fangirls all the pictures he had of Honey. He also had knives hidden up his sleeves.

Hikaru was holding a thick volume in one metal hand and rapidly turning pages with his human one.With a growl of frustration he threw the book on the floor.

" Useless!" He shouted. Kaoru, clad in a full body suit of armor, put a hand on his shoulder.

" Relax brother, we'll find the Stone someday." Hikaru's ody untightened and he looked up at his brother with soft eyes

" I know Karou, but It's furstrating. " He looked down again. " It's my fault you're like this, I can't rest untill I fix what I've done."

" Remeber brother, even if I no longer have a heart, I can still feel your love." Hikaru smiled.  
" Thanks Kaoru."

" KAWAII!" squealed the twincest fangirls.

Kyouya stood in the shadows of ther room, with Renge on one side and Honey on the other. Kyouya was in a long purple dress with a small red stone around his neck. Renge was wearing a green spiky wig, a black top and black shorts. Honey had a similar outwit and a whig that was long and dark like Nekozawa's.

" Remember my Homocului." Kyouya said. " We need those elric boys alive to make another Philiosopher's stone. Make sure they do not dissapoint."

" Then I can kill them?" Renge asked with a scarrily eager smile

" Yes, but make sure you leave the bodies intact for Honey. He wants a complete set of body parts, don't you Honey?" Honey looked up from his sweets and nodded rapidly.

That's all for now. I'd love to hear what you think about my selection. (Hint Hint!)

And of courese, rerquests are welcome


	3. Naruto

_The Host Club is Now Open_

**Naruto**

" Because I was born after my brothers," Kyouya lamented. His long brown wig fell across his face as he told his tale. " I must always serve and support my brothers even if my talents exceed theirs. That is my destiny." He put his head down on his bandage covered hands.

" Ohh, your poor thing." The ladies cooed.

" Was it my destiny to become a special scholarship student?!" Haruhi, in an orange jumpsuit, shouted. " NO! I'm here because I studied hard! After all that hard work I even outscored you!" Kyouya, on cue, looked astonished.

Honey ran around on all fours around the Third Music Room wearing a furred hoody with Bunny on his back. He stopped before his lady designator and looked up at her cutely. The lady knelt and petted him, smiling.

"Would you like to be our Hinata?" Honey asked " You'd be perfect! Determined, kind and pretty! "The lady blushed. Honey turned to Mori. "Wouldn't she Takashi?"

The Tall silent Host was covered in bugs but his fans didn't seem to mind. In fact, they liked his new look. The high collar coat that hid his mouth and the black shades made him look mysterious. Mori nodded and said, " Yes."

Renge knocked loudly on the changing room's door.

" Come on boys! What's taking so long?"  
" We're not coming out!" Hikaru shouted.  
" Why not?" Renge asked

" We look ridiculous!" Karou answered. Renge threw open the door and stared at the twins with her snake hair.

" I am in charge of cosplay! And you WILL come out!" The twins cowed and reluctantly stepped out.

All their fans were eagerly awaiting to see who they would be cosplaying this time.

The Twins were dressed exactly the same: A full body green spandex suit, leg weights, bowlhair wigs and and BUSHY EYEBROWS!

" Come on Karou!" Hikaru shouted, blushing heavily. " One hundred push ups! If you can do those you'll become a splendid ninja!"

" Yes Hikaru!" Karou shouted back, equally heavy blush. " Thank you for training me!"

" Anything for you, Kaoru!"

"HIKARU!" He became Teary-eyed  
" KAORU!" Also teared eyed. They hug each tightly as a wave splashed against a cliff in the background.

The twincest fangirls were swooning.

" FUZZY EYEBROW LOVE!" Many of them squealed.

In another area of the room, Tamaki looked piles of papers and numerous books. So focused was he that he didn't notice the ladies who had designated him.

" Tamaki-sama, why are you working on?"

Tamaki answered without pausing, " I have to become good enough at my father's company so I can become powerful and see my mother again. I lost contact with her years ago."

A chill fell over all the hosts as the Club Room doors opened. Before them stood the source of all evil in Ouran: Wearing a grey tunic, a big purple assbow, with a long dark wig over long brown hair.

" Oh no!" Renge breathed. " Not her! I thought I escaped from her!"

" Come with me Tamaki." Eclaire hissed. " And I will let you see your mother." Tamaki's eyes acquired a glazed look.

" Really?" He asked. Eclaire sauntered over to him wrapping her arms around his neck like a snake's coils.

" Really." She leaned over to bite his neck when

" Eight Tri-grams,Sixty-Four palms!" Kyouya shouted and nailed her chakra points

" FANG OVER FANG!" Honey shouted as he threw Bunny at her then tackled her.

" PRIMARY LOTUS!" The twins shouted as they kicked Eclarie up into the air and then back down.

" Bugs." Mori called and threw bags of bugs at her.

Eclaire as bruised and battered but not beaten yet. She smirked at the hosts who had failed in vanquishing her. Then her eyes fell on Haruhi and they widened in fear. Haruhi was creating a tornado from devices on her arms. She glared at Eclaire before dashing at her.

" RASENGAN!" The attack connected and Eclaire was blown all the way back to France.

Haruhi turned to the still glazed eyed Tamaki, " Are you okay Sempai?"

" But my mother..." Haruhi grabbed his shoulders.

" We're your family too aren't we Sempai?" The other hosts surrounded Tamaki and nodded, the twins even gave the "Nice Guy" pose. Tamaki looked at them all; they had all jumped to his rescue without a second thought. His mother would want him to be happy.

"... Yes" He said at last. "You are."

" Tamaki Retrieval Mission Status,Sucessful!" Renge declared.

And there was much cheering and rejoicing.

I hope I'm not the only one who noticed the parelels between the Sasuke Retriveal Mission and Ouran Ep.26.

No more requests please, I seem to be getting them instead of reviews. Which is annoying. Besisde I have enough for a while.


	4. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

_The Host Club is Now Open_

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

"I'm Haruhi!" Renge shouted. She was wearing a sailor suit and knee socks.

"No,I'm Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. He was also wearing a sailor suit and knee socks.

"I thought you were Haruhi," A lady asked Haruhi, who was dresed in the normal boy's uniform. She merely groaned and face-palmed.

"Not right now," she said, "Just call me 'Kyon.'"

"I'm the founding member of the Host Club!" Tamaki shouted. "I'm the king!"

Renge gave him a look of utter contempt and said, " But you don't know a _thing_ about moe! Nor do you have power over the other hosts."

Tamaki lifted his chin haughtily, made a dramatic gesture, and said, "My subjects! Kneel before your king!"

The other hosts looked at him briefly before turning back to their customers. Tamaki began to tear up and retreated to his Sad Corner of Isolation, to weep and sulk. He was so pitiful that his lady designators flew to his side to comfort him.

Renge turned to the hosts and shouted, "KNEEL!" with her snake hair. All the hosts hurried to obey. Haruhi sighed and ignored them.

"Kyouya-sempai can manipulate both of them," she said to herself, "so it doesn't really matter anyways."

The Shadow King was currently enertaining a number of ladies with a long monologue about the metaphysics of Super Detectives stories. Haruhi could tell that his customers weren't hearing a word he said, they were too entranced by his charming smile.

Honey was entertaining his lady designators by changing into various boy moe outfists: a boy scout, little league, a buuny costume so he looked like Usa-chan. The ladies loved fawning over him in all of the outfits.

Mori just sat in his chair, looked down at his book, and read silently. Occasionally he would adjust his non-perscription glasses. Apparently this was interesting enough to earn him quite a few watchers.

In the corner of the room, Kaoru and Hikaru were entertainng guests of their own. Both dresed in the normal uniform. Karou was having a good time, but Hikaru was unhappy.

"Why do we have to be side characters?"he grumpled.

"Because Taniguchi pines after Haruhi," Karou said calmly, then turned a sly smirk on his twin, "just like you do."

At this point Hikaru blushed and said, very flustered, that he didn't pine after Haruhi. Karou just smiled and went back to his customers.

"All right, now that we _that_ settled," Renge said with a scathing look at the still pouting Tamaki, "It's time for the show to begin!" She snapped her fingers and the floor of the Third Music Room parted.

_High-powered Motor_

Renge jumped to her platform as it rose and took up a guitar stationed there. She played a single high, long, note that grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

"H.0.H Brigade, its time to rock!" The hosts, sans Tamaki, took their places on the platform and began playing a song Renge wrote.

Renge had decided that they would have a concert just the other day, and so none of them knew how to play. Haruhi tried to tell her this, but it was as if the french girl couldn't hear her. She just contnued planning the concert with absolute confidence that it would be a smashing success.

She didn't ntoice Kyouya installing a lot of Auido equipment, or how he snuck in a number of professional musicians disguised as customers. Nor she did question why she had to use a microphone since even someone at the far end of the room could hear her loud and clear without it.

The result-the concert _was_ a smashing success, and Renge thought it was because of _her._ Haruhi stepped off the stage with renewed respect for the Host Club's Shadow King.

"Thank you, thank you! You've been great!" Renge called once the applause died down. "Please come back tomorrow for the debut of our first movie!"

'Second really,' Haruhi thought, 'but whose counting?'


	5. Death Note

_The Host Club is now Open_

**DeathNote**

"Look around." Kyouya made a large sweeping gesture around the room. " There are plenty of things could do without." He pointed to a number of paid actors to illustrated his point, " Immortality. Sin. Crime. It's time for a change." He said it with such intense dashing he gave his lady designators pleasent chills.

"I have the power to make the world, to make people, _better!_" He took out a black notebook. Normally it was for managing the Club's finances, but for the purpose of this cosplay he had written 'DeathNote' in large white letters on the front.

"All I need is a name, a face,"he pulled out a black ball point pen, "a pen," he opened the HostNote to a blank page, "And this notebook. I will become the God of the New World!" He turned to a lady and flashed her one his devil-like smiles. She began to blush. He walked over to her, leaned in so that his mouth brushed her ear and whispered, "Would you like to be the new world's goddess?" Sending more jolts down the lady's spine.

From a table across the room, Haruhi sat with her own designators. For this particular cosplay, she was dressed as she was when she first meet the Host Club, sans the glasses. Renge had paid special attention to musing up her hair. The outfit made Haruhi nostalgic; it reminded her of a time when she didn't have to do such ridiculous things as pretend to be an eccentric super detective with a sweet tooth.

'Kyouya-sempai is getting a _little_ too into his role,' she thought. It was scary how passioante he was and how similar he was to his character: a calculating, manipulative genius who works from shadows. 'Not to mention he's the 'God' of the Host Club.'

Kyouya was staring at her expectantly, that was her cue. With a sigh she started her lines. If she delayed any further, Kyouya would write her name in his notebook. An increase in her debt wouldn't kill her, but she would feel like it did.

"I'm hunting someone without a name, or face," she began. She tried to be as unemotional, but still intense, as possible, "Someone who believes he is on a righeous path. But by acting as a god, he himself has a become a criminal. I will capture Kira, if its the last thing I do."

From the adoring looks of her own designators, Haruhi assuemd she was doing a good job. 'Gotta keep it up, here comes the climax.' She and Kyouya faced each other and glared.

"L..." Kyouya growled

"Kira..." She growled in response.

"I. Am. JUSTICE!" They both shouted in unsion.

_High-powered Motor_

"Hahahahaaha!" Renge laughed as she ascended into the Third Music Room. She had shed her school uniform in favor something a little more...Gothic lolita. "Hahaahahaaha! Misa-Misa has arrived!"

She jumped off her platform and made a beeline for Kyouya. With a running leap she glomped onto him.

"Misa-Misa missed her Light!" Kyouya looked annoyed, frustrated, and a little disgusted. And none of it was acting.

Karou and Hikaru cackled as they watched Kyouya try, and fail, to remove Renge from around his waist. Their hair was dyed black and spiked up, and they wore red contacts, black wings, and black leather.

"Humans are _so_ much fun." They said, and glanced over at Haruhi, "Just like toys."

At another table, Tamaki was facing an agonizing question of morality.

"Kira kills and killing is wrong, " he muttered, "but he only kills criminals and the crime rate has gone down as a result!" He crouched into a fetal positon and cradled his head in his hands. "Ahhh! What should I do?!"

He looked so pitiful that his customers felt compelled to fawn over and comfort him.

"Matsu!" Renge called, "Stop being such a worry-wort!"

Tamaki bolted up, a huge smile on his face, "Yes, Misa-Misa!" Once more Kyouya and Haruhi shared the same line,

"Matsuda, you _idiot!_"

Honey was playing with a number of dolls, and dice, and toy cars in a different area of the Third Music Room. Mori was watching over him. His cosplay consisted of bleached hair and spectacles.

"Light is too suspicous to be L," Honey said as he moved a car around a track, "his actions always lie too close to what Kira would do. Therefore, Light _must_ be Kira!" He declared cutely, and his designators appaluaded. "But then who is the real L?" he looked around the room, "Could it be Haru-chan?"

"Honey-sempai," Haruhi said, "you're not supposed to use our real names right now."

"But I don't _know_ L's real name." Honey protested, "The anime never revealed it."

Haruhi sighed and said. "It's Lawliet."

"It is? AH-HA!" Kyouya wiped open his notebook and scribbled rapidly across it. He finished by throwing his hand drmatically to the side.

Haruhi assumed she was supposed to fake a heart attack and so that's what she did.

"That wasn't necessary," Kyouya said, "All I did was add to your debt for breaking character."

Haruhi leaned up and protested, "But Honey-sempai did the same thing!" Which made Kyouya again write something in his notebook. Haruhi groaned and let herself drop back to the floor.

'Haruhi Fujika.' she thought, 'died on July 15, 3:34 PM. Cause of death: A cruel shadow king and insurmontable debt.'

Author's Note

-For those of you that hadn't noticed, the beginning is the english trailer for the show. It was a good place to start so I took it. DON'T POINT IT OUT!

-BTW, wolflorsa, you requested this cosplay and so I expect a review from you. I would like to know if this turned out the way you expected, and what could be improved. Give me your opinion. Please.


End file.
